Conventionally, sensor modules and in particular camera modules, become more and more important in the field of integrated circuit technology. Conventionally, sensor modules are normally placed on printed circuit boards (PCB) for example with a socket connection during a final assembly step of the PCB. Hence, the sensor modules are arranged on a top surface of the PCB and hence protrude from the surface of the PCB. However, conventional sensor modules may suffer from a limited reliability.